April Fools Joke
by adpi24
Summary: A joke is played in the night shift team. Who is behind it? Who has a surprise? Please Read and Review.


April Fools Joke

Disclaimer: Don't own them, never had, never will.

Authors Note: Okay, I got this idea from a G/S ficlet that I had read about a year ago. The main 'joke' (don't wanna say much without giving it away) is the same, everything else is different. To that author, I don't even ship G/S but that was a funny fiction.

Thank you to Jac for reading over this and for giving me wonderful ideas. I love ya girl.

*~*~*

April 1st, 2004 10:47am

"We have to find them!!!!!" a female voice stated

"Where could they be?" a male voice asked

"Where haven't we looked?" a second male voice asked

"Maybe we should split up?" the fourth voice stated matter of factly.

"Great idea, let's split up, call as soon as you find them?" The first male voice ordered.

With that the group of four split up and went off in different directions down the Las Vegas Strip.

*~*~*

_March 31st, 2004__11:10pm___

_Catherine was bored. She was waiting for Greg to finish up with her DNA results and until then she really had nothing to do, which didn't happen too often._

_She walked down the hall to Grissom's office. She found him, knee deep in paperwork._

_"Hey Gil." She stated_

_He looked up and smiled at the woman before him, "Yes, Catherine?"_

_She smiled back, "How you doing?"_

_"Good, no complaints and you."_

_"Same here."_

_"What can I do for you Cath?"_

_"I was just wondering if you had eaten yet."_

_Grissom gave her a smile, which she returned. He got up from his desk, walked over to her, put his hand at the small of her back and guided them out of the office._

*~*~*

April 1st, 2004 11:15am

"Any luck?" The woman asked into her cell phone. "Okay, I'll check there. Call you back in fifteen."

*~*~*

_March 31st, 2004__11:27pm___

_"Hey Nicky." Sara said as she entered the layout room_

_"Hey Sar."_

_"Found anything?"_

_"Not yet."_

_"God this case! It's unnerving!" Sara said as she sat down in the nearest chair._

_Nick walked around, kneeled down in front of Sara and took her hand into his, "Sar, we'll find him and we'll stop him. He won't hurt another woman again."_

_Sara smiled and squeezed his hand, "Thanks Nicky, I needed that."_

_Nick pulled her into a hug, "I always know what you need."_

*~*~*

April 1st 2004, 11:30am

"Did you find them?" the man asked into his cell. "Damn. Where else can we look?" He paused waiting for the person on the other end to finish rattling off their ideas. "Okay, I'll check the Aladdin and Paris. Why don't you try the Venetian and Harrah's?" He waited for a yeah or nay from the person, when he got the desired answer he responded "I'll call you in thirty minutes with an update." He quickly ended the call and ran towards the Paris.

*~*~*

_March 31st, 2004__1:59am___

_Warrick walked into the break room to grab a fresh cup of coffee only to find that it was empty._

_"Damn."_

_"What's wrong?" a voice asked_

_Warrick turned and saw Catherine sitting on the couch, drinking what looked like coffee._

_"There's no coffee left."_

_"Warr, you're going deaf." Catherine said with a smirk_

_"What?"_

_"I just started a new pot, don't you hear the machine running."_

_Warrick leaned forward and heard that the coffee machine was in fact running._

_"Sorry, it's been a long shift and it's not even halfway over yet."_

_Catherine sighed, "I second that sentiment. I'm about ready for this shift to be over with. Plus my shoulders are killing me."_

_Warrick walked over to the couch, "Turn around." He commanded_

_"What?"_

_"Just turn around."_

_Catherine rolled her eyes and complied. The next thing she knew Warrick was giving her a shoulder massage._

_"Oh god, that feels good. You give the best shoulder massages."_

_"Don't you know it?"_

_"Yes, yes I do. Very, very well." _

*~*~*

April 1st, 2004 12:08pm

The group of four had decided to meet up at the Mirage.

"Okay, where has everyone looked?" the leader asked.

"I checked the Aladdin and Paris" One man stated.

"I went to the Venetian and Harrah's" the woman stated.

"And you?" the leader asked the fourth person.

"I went to Mandalay Bay, Luxor and Excalibur."

"Okay" the woman said "We haven't gone to Caesar's Palace; Bellagio; New York, New York; MGM Grand and any of the smaller hotels. Let's get going. We need to find them."

The group nodded their agreement and once again separated.

*~*~*

_March 31st, 2004__2:47am___

_Sara quickly walked to Grissom's office. She needed to discuss the latest information on her and Nick's case._

_"Grissom"_

_He looked up from his computer and gave a smile, "Yeah Sara?"_

_"My case with Nick, well we have discovered something that we thought you should be aware of."_

_"And what is that?"_

_"We think that it is a serial."_

_"What?"_

_"Nick and I were going through the evidence again and it wasn't adding up. Then suddenly Nick remembered the __Stanley__ case. I grabbed the __Stanley__ file and it matched up."_

_"The __Stanley__ rape was unsolved, correct?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Good work, keep me posted."_

_"Thanks"_

_Sara turned to leave_

_"Sara"_

_She turned back around._

_"Yeah"_

_"Still meeting at my place tonight?"_

_Sara smiled, "Yeah, I'll see you later."_

*~*~*

April 1st, 2004 1:15pm

The group had again met up at the Mirage. Frustrations were running high.

"Guy's we have to find them." The woman stated sternly "They told us they were going to be married by two pm. We have forty-five minutes to stop them. Where haven't we looked?"

"Well, we haven't checked the cheesy Elvis impersonator chapels." One stated

"Or the drive through ones"

"Then lets go" the woman stated and the four of them were off again.

*~*~*

2:01pm

"Well, I guess they aren't going to show?" the woman stated sadly

"Well, not much we can do, we gave them plenty of time and warning." The man next to her stated.

"Exactly. It's time to get married."

The pair turned to the waiting receptionist, "We're ready."

"Okay, come on back."

They followed the young woman who couldn't be more than 22 into the chapel and were greeted by a familiar face.

"Pastor Robbins, it's good to see you again." The man said reaching his arm out to shake the older gentleman's hand.

"Good to see you both. So you two have finally decided to tie the knot. I always knew this would happen."

The couple smiled to one another.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…."

*~*~*

2:05pm

The group of four was exhausted. They had spent all morning looking for their friends who were getting married. Unfortunately they had been unable to locate them.

"I can't believe we couldn't find them?" the woman said "Some crime scene investigators we are."

One of the men sighed, "Their married, we couldn't stop them. There isn't much we can do about it now but support them."

"How can you say that?" one of the men asked "Your in love with her?"

"I'm not in love with her. I care about her, there is a big difference."

"I'm never going to get the chance to win her heart." The fourth man said sadly

"Can we please just head back to the lab, I just want to go home" the woman stated. 

The three men nodded and they headed back to the one Denali that they took to the strip.

*~*~*

3:30pm

On the way back to the lab the group passed a little white wedding chapel that they had apparently missed during their search. The woman insisted that they pull over and check even though it was past the given time. She argued that the least they could do is find out if their friends were there or not.

They walked into the chapel and were greeted by the receptionist and the pastor who was congratulating a couple. When the pastor turned to face the group, they had shock written all over their faces.

"Pastor Robbins"

A smile formed on the man's face, "Hello, I'm sorry your friends were here about an hour and a half ago."

"Did they actually marry?" one of the men asked

Pastor Robbins looked surprised by the question, "Yes, they did. I married them."

The group thanked him for his time and left the chapel. One crestfallen, one angry, one confused and one perplexed.

"Can we please just head back to the lab, it's been a long day and I want to get some sleep in before tonight's shift."

The ride back to the lab was silent. The group dispersed and went off in separate directions.

*~*~*

6:45pm

Nick, Sara and Grissom walked into the break room talking about their serial rape case. They were surprised to find Catherine, Warrick and Greg waiting for them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sara asked

"You know you what's up?" Warrick stated

"I really have no idea what you are talking about?"

"Sara, you are the world's worst liar." Greg replied

"What!!!!"

"You broke my heart. Do you realize that?" Greg stated

Sara broke out in a laugh.

"Sara this is not funny, you got married" Greg stated angrily

The statement caused Sara to laugh even harder.

"Sara, I don't believe this is actually a laughing matter." Warrick stated matter of factly.

"I didn't get married."

"Sara, we went to The Little White Wedding Chapel, right off the strip and Pastor Robbins told us that he married you two."

Sara held up her hands, showing that a significant piece of jewelry was missing.

"I swear I'm not married."

Catherine got up from where she was sitting and marched over to Nick, Sara and Grissom.

"No offense Sara, but you could have easily put the ring in your pocket."

"I swear I'm not married, Catherine."

Catherine still wasn't convinced, "Hold out your hands." She ordered

"What?"

"You heard me Nick, hold out your hands. I know you; you would never take off a wedding band. So show me your hands."

Nick smiled and pulled his hands out of his pockets. His hands were empty of any jewelry, especially the all important wedding band.

"We're not married." Nick stated

"But…but…but…" Catherine stated

"Hello today is April fools day." Sara said laughing "Nicky, this was such a great plan." She reached over and gave Nick a hi-five.

"This was all a joke." Warrick stated

"You two were never going to get married?" Grissom asked

"Sara, how could you do that to me?" Greg asked

Sara sighed, "Look guys we're sorry, but can you blame us."

"What!!" Catherine stated

"Come on you all were giving me such a hard time because I knew where Nick was. Hello, he's one of my best friends." Sara stated

"Plus, I was getting slack for always hanging out with Sara and us always doing stuff. So we decided that we wanted a little payback."

"Payback is good."

"Sara, Nick, what you two did was completely unprofessional" Grissom replied sternly

"Oh come on Grissom. You guys thought something was going on between me and Nick otherwise you wouldn't have believed it. All we did was plan what to say and when to say it. We planned out that conversation in the locker room, knowing that Greg was in there and knowing that Greg would tell you guys." Sara stated

"And Greg did. We're sorry, we are. But you guys needed to realize that our personal lives are just that personal." Nick stated

"Exactly." Sara replied "But just to let you know" she turned and smiled at Nick who returned it, "Nick and I are dating."

Before anyone could say anything, Archie and Jacqui came into the break room.

"Hey guys" Archie said "Jacqui and I got married this afternoon"

"WHAT!!!!!" the night shift crew yelled

"We really wanted you guys to be there, but we understood that you couldn't be" Jacqui stated

"Did I miss a step?" Catherine replied, slowly sitting down in a chair

"When did this happen?" Warrick asked

"At two this afternoon." Archie stated "Pastor Robbins actually married us."

Nick and Sara began laughing and the irony of the situation. Sara gave Jacqui and Archie a hug congratulating them. Nick shook Archie's hand and gave Jacqui a hug, echoing Sara's sentiment.

"What's wrong with them?" Jacqui whispered to Sara of the team that was now gathered around the table.

"Short version, they thought it was Nick and I who got married."

Jacqui laughed, "Oh well, maybe someday."

Sara looked over at Nick and smiled, "Yeah, maybe someday."

The End


End file.
